


I Haven't

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Written for Jonsa Week challenge on tumblr.  I chose Storm.





	

“We need to get out of this!” Jon called to her as they road next to each other.

A lightning storm of epic proportions had come from nowhere as they were on their way back to Winterfell after visiting the Kinseys.

“We’re only a short ways from…” Sansa yelled over the clapping thunder.

“We’re going to get killed if we stay out here!” Jon called. “Follow me!”

Sansa followed him as he picked up speed and led his horse and hers toward a stone outcropping that would at least provide them with some minimal protection.

“Where did that storm come from?” Sansa asked as she wiped some dripping hair from her face. 

“The east,” Jon replied dryly.

Sansa laughed at his joke and draped her wet furs over a nearby rock.

“I’ll build a fire,” Jon said as he gathered some dry wood and started to pile it by the edge of the outcropping, far enough from the sheet of rain that seemed to be pouring from the heavens.

Sansa fed her horse an apple from her satchel and then wrung out her hair so it was no longer dripping down her back.

Jon started the fire and Sansa handed him an apple before she sat down on a rock across from him.

“I love a fire when you’re wet,” Sansa said as she watched Jon take off his furs and attempt to dry his hair with one hand.

“I would just love not being wet,” Jon said as he looked toward the sky and sneered.

“Are we in for the night?” Sansa asked as she watched the frown on his face.

“Unless you want to ride back in darkness, probably,” Jon sighed before he sat back down again.

They sat in silence eating their apples and warming themselves by the fire as the light disappeared from the sky. A long time passed before Sansa broke the silence.

“Let’s play, ‘I haven’t’,” she said as she got up and reached for the two skins of wine dangling from Jon’s horse and the one dangling from hers.

“Sansa…” Jon sighed.

“Do you have a better suggestion?”

“Silence?” Jon asked.

“I haven’t eaten snake,” Sansa said.

Jon sat there and shrugged his shoulders; he hadn’t eaten snake either.

There was a long pause.

“Jon?”

“Sansa…”

“Jon…”

“I haven’t been to King’s Landing,” Jon said.

Sansa took a drink and smiled at him.

“I haven’t been to the Wall,” Sansa said with a smirk.

“You did that on purpose,” Jon said before he reached for the skin.

“I did,” Sansa smiled. 

“I haven’t been married,” Jon smirked.

Sansa took a drink from the skin and sighed. “If you said happily I wouldn’t have had to drink.”

“I did know that,” Jon admitted.

They sat warming their hands by the fire while Jon regretted talking about her marriage. He knew both were forced upon her and the one to Ramsay was abusive; so abusive she had said she was better dead than returning to him if Jon lost the battle.

“I haven’t kissed a woman,” Sansa said, suddenly.

Jon reached for a skin and took a drink.

“The wildling?” Sansa asked.

Jon cleared his throat. “I haven’t danced a jigg.”

Sansa took a long drink and then handed it to him to drink from.

“What?!” Jon asked.

“You danced a jigg with Arya on my thirteenth name day,” Sansa noted.

“I don’t think…”

“I remember!” Sansa laughed. “Now drink up!”

“I’m drinking in protest, because I don’t want to hear you complain,” Jon said as he drank from the skin.

“I haven’t slept with a woman…a woman that I loved,” Sansa amended.

Jon looked at her and scowled.

“I think that’s enough of the game for now,” Jon said as he rose to stoke the fire.

“Jon…” Sansa whined.

“Sansa, I’ve had enough,” Jon sighed as he looked around for a good place to sleep near the fire.

“I’m sorry,” Sansa said softly.

Jon looked at her and nodded; accepting her words.

“Come on,” he said as he cleared an area with his feet. “We can sleep back to back for warmth.”

Sansa nodded and got up to lay down facing the fire. Jon threw a partially dry fur over her and then lay down with his back to her and pulled a fur over himself. 

Sansa lay chewing her lip; she wished she hadn’t brought up love. What did she even know of love? She’d never been in love herself.

“I did love her,” Jon’s voice broke the silence some time later.

“If you slept with her you had to have loved her,” Sansa said softly.

“Why do you say that?” Jon asked, interested.

“Because you would never break your vows, give yourself to someone in that way, unless you loved her,” Sansa said softly, her back pressing against his.

Jon said nothing in return. 

“At least you’ve loved someone,” Sansa said quietly.

“You will one day,” Jon said as he reached up and patted her head.

“Promise?” Sansa asked.

“If you don’t fall in love with someone on your own,” Jon said with a yawn. “I’ll find someone for you, father would want that.”

“Thanks, Jon,” Sansa said softly as she turned slightly and kissed the back of his head.

He smiled in the darkness; his sister was a strange one.


End file.
